Something Different
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Short one-shot. While Seras sleeps in Alucard's arms, the No-Life King reflects on their relationship. Hopefully, IC and not too mushy.


**Something Different.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN: **Well, in her last review, KawaiiKittyChan said that the lack of new AxS stories was leaving her with an empty feeling inside... So I decided to try to cheer her up a bit. I hope she likes this... and I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well.

The closed coffin was pitch black. Of course, that didn't bother the No-Life King. He rather liked the dark; and like a few other creatures of the night, he had no problem 'seeing' in it. The vampire master rolled over and stared at the small creature that was sleeping soundly on his outstretched arm. Alucard smiled at her in a way he never would've if she'd been awake and able to see it.

Her chest rose and fell slightly with each, unneeded, breath she took. Even her subconscious refused to accept what she'd become. '_Still so human_,' her master thought as his smile widened slightly. She was not like any of the women he'd turned... or bedded before.

The No-Life King brought his free arm over and lightly stroked the side of his fledgling's cheek. She cooed in her sleep, and Alucard let out a little chuckle. The Police Girl could be so cute at times. He wrapped his free arm around her side and pulled her in close.

Seras let out a little moan and stirred slightly, just starting to come to. "Shhhhhs. It's nothing. Go back to sleep." Her master whispered softly into her ear, his voice a deep, hypnotic tone. And after shifting around a little and snuggling her body more firmly into her master's, Seras once again fell into a deep sleep.

Alucard just held his fledgling. He breathed in her sent and brushed his tongue along her jaw line. He wanted her again. Were it any of his previous brides, he would've already woken them up and savagely mounted them. But things were... different with Seras.

Sure, he enjoyed the sex... She had a fantastic body after all, and he loved to 'play' with it. But there were many other women who were built _almost _as well, a small handful who were built even better, and many of them would be far more... 'open' to 'experimentation' than his fledgling was.

But Seras was more to him than a simple sex object. She was more than a way to sate his own lusts... maybe not in the beginning. No, not in the beginning. When he'd first saw her, he'd seen only a pretty, full figured, virgin maiden... although one that did possess an admirable force of will. And Alucard had quickly formulated a plan that would make her his. He'd influenced the faker to hold her hostage, shot her and turned her.

The No-Life King had been rather pleased with himself. He'd manipulated the situation in such a way that his master would not object, at least not too strongly, to his creating a Draculina. And the Police Girl actually thought she'd made the choice for herself. It had been a perfect plan. He had her, and she could not leave. He'd turned her into a vampire, and soon he'd turn her into his own, private plaything. Ah, but such were the best laid plans of mice and monsters.

As time went on and he slowly influenced her, setting the ground work he'd need for what he wanted to turn her into, he'd quickly noticed something. She was not like any woman he'd turned before. She fought against her vampiric nature, fought against what he'd done to her... but she still looked up to him. And that... that had confused the No-Life King. So, he'd put his plans on hold. He was simply too intrigued by this new and bizarre turn of events to continue with them any further.

He'd had women look up to him before, even had them admire him on occasion. In fact, there was a whole sub-culture of women out there who'd gladly whore themselves out to him, if he would agree to be their master. But those women were dark, twisted and _nearly _as perverted as he was.

Then there was another group of women out there, the group his fledgling would've fit into better. They were pure, kind, sweet, innocent. The No-Life King had sampled this group as well, but he'd had to employ different tactics. They, unlike the first group, would not surrender themselves willingly, not to a monster like him at least. No, they needed... 'convincing'. Of course, Alucard was a master of seduction; and, eventually, he could conquer women from this group as well. But, once again, his fledgling didn't fit in.

She wanted him. She knew what he was, knew he was a monster; and though that knowledge came with a level of fear, it did not cause her to recoil and pull away from him. She was different. She had 'chosen' to walk the path of darkness, but she still shined as a beacon of purity. She hated being a vampire, and yet she looked up to the one who had turned her.

Like his master, Alucard's fledgling was in a class by herself. She was apart, unlike any 'bride' he'd had before. She wanted to be with him, honestly wanted too. And yet it wasn't his dark powers that attracted her. It was something else, something about _who_, not _what_, he was. He still had no idea what it was that someone like her saw in a monster like him; but over time, he'd come to the realization that he didn't really care any more. The intriguing puzzle, that had so fascinated him in the beginning, had lost its allure. It no longer seemed to matter.

She loved him. He didn't know why; and, likely, he never would. But she did, and that... that was what made things different for them. Sex was easy for him to get. There were hundreds of thousands of woman who would willingly, eagerly spread their legs for Dracula, lord of the undead, king of vampires. And all but one of the rest, he knew he could easily seduce... should he feel like it. No, sex was easy; but love... love was another matter.

Seras actually loved him. And as impossible as it was for the vampire to understand why she did, her reasons simply didn't seem all that important any longer. She loved him, and somewhere... somewhere deep, in the most heavily guarded passages of his whithered, blackened heart, he loved her too.

That was why he'd offered his blood to her, something he'd only done with one other 'bride'. And once again, defying even that weak precedent, she'd refused to take it. He'd offered her her freedom, but she didn't want to be free. She wanted to stay with him. And so they'd stayed together.

And, eventually, they became lovers, true, honest lovers. He may have been a little rough at times; it was not always easy to rain in his more savage nature. And on a few occasions, his fledgling had even let her 'inner beast' come out to 'play'. But the raw, passionate sex they shared was not what held them together. Neither did their vampiric bond. For the first time in five hundred years, the ties that held the Count to a woman were simply those of love and mutual affection. And that... that was truly 'something different'.

(Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it, thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
